


Omegaverse Headcanons

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Headcanon, I think?, Imagines?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Omegaverse Headcanons





	Omegaverse Headcanons

Jacob  
~Omega  
~He has a very fresh scent, like the way it smells after it rains  
~Clingy during his heats  
~Quiet during sex  
~Very vanilla, but can occasionally enjoy it a bit rougher

Emma  
~Alpha  
~Unsurprisingly smells smoky  
~She is either merciless, or warm and gentle, no in between  
~She likes dirty talk  
~Loud. When she’s going down on her omega, everyone knows it

Hugh  
~Alpha  
~But,, the worst alpha ever  
~He gets really emotional while mating  
~Really cute, but not really what’s expected of him  
~His scent is like honey  
~He’s loud

Fiona  
~Omega  
~Her scent is earthy, like a forest  
~She can control her heats well  
~She’s not that desperate   
~soft, quiet, small noises

Enoch  
~Alpha  
~Smells sharp, like, chemically  
~Not gentle with his omega  
~Hair pulling, name calling, etc  
~Not loud during mating

Horace  
~Omega  
~He smells like lavender  
~Drowsy, cuddly heats  
~Desperate  
~Likes surrendering himself to the will of his alpha  
~Quiet while mating

Millard   
~Beta  
~Keeps a level head around omegas in heat, like most betas  
-soothing scent, like vanilla

Bronwyn  
Omega  
~Scared of hurting her alpha  
~Loud  
~Sweet, milky scent  
~After mating cuddles   
Beta  
~Nearly no reaction to omegas in heat  
~So, she’s good at caring for them   
~Motherly

**Author's Note:**

> I’m enjoying writing omegaverse, so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to put them in the comments


End file.
